fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 396
|trsname=Air |engname=Air |volume=#47 |arc= Tartaros arc |jreldate=August 13, 2014 |relepisode=Episode 254 }} Air is the 396th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. The battle against Torafuzar and Tempester continues as the former lets loose his Curse, Tenchi Kaimei, covering the entire area of battle (and beyond) in black, poisonous water. Natsu, Lucy and Juvia are incapacitated, as they swallowed the water, but Gajeel sews his mouth shut with iron and attempts to beat Torafuzar within five minutes, lest his friends die. However, he is outmaneuvered by Torafuzar's superior speed and is beaten until he runs out of air; before he passes out, Levy appears and gives him mouth-to-mouth. Torafuzar, taking notice of Levy, attempts to kill her, but Gajeel pull her out of harm's way and bashes Torafuzar, screaming at him to keep his hands away from her. Summary After punching each other, Natsu and Gajeel continue to bicker back and forth, much to Lucy's disliking. After they state that the other is going to be the last to defeat the Nine Demon Gates present, Torafuzar tells them that they will be the ones to win and uses his Tenchi Kaimei, covering the entire area, and beyond, in black water. With many present and afar taken by aback by the appearance of the water, Torafuzar utilizes this to take advantage of his combatants, rushing at them with great speed. Natsu attempts to retaliate, but finds that his Magic is unusable in the water. As he marvels at Torafuzar's power, Gajeel notes that Tempester is just observing and that they're merely toying with them; he yells at Natsu to take Lucy and Juvia and find a way out, but finds that he's fallen unconscious (along with the others). Torafuzar explains that they've swallowed some of the water around them, and that doing so results in death within five minutes, as it is poisonous, though he chides Gajeel by saying that no human could hold their breath for five minutes regardless. Sewing his mouth shut with iron, Gajeel resolves to defeat Torafuzar in five minutes and charges at him, but the Etherious utilizes his superior underwater speed and dodges whilst stating the whole floor is submerged, which leaves Gajeel unable to escape; the Demon punches Gajeel from above, sending him spiraling downward. Trying to keep up with him, Gajeel turns into a shadow and manages to land a hit with his Iron Dragon's Sword, but the triumph is short-lived, as Torafuzar turns around and brutalizes the Iron Dragon Slayer. Running out of breath, Gajeel does nothing as his comrades float lifeless around him and his beating continues; becoming unable to move, he wishes he had air to breathe and wonders if he's going to die. Seeing light, Gajeel internally screams that he needs air, and as his consciousness fades, Levy appears and gives Gajeel mouth-to-mouth. As his lungs fill with air, Gajeel notices Levy and wonder what she's doing, but Torafuzar rushes at her mere seconds later; Gajeel enters his Iron Shadow Dragon Mode yet again and punches Torafuzar (having grabbed Levy and pulled her out of harm's way), screaming for him to keep his hands off of her. Characters in Order of Appearance #Natsu Dragneel #Gajeel Redfox #Torafuzar #Tempester #Lucy Heartfilia #Juvia Lockser #Levy McGarden Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel & Gajeel Redfox vs. Tempester & Torafuzar (concluded) *Gajeel Redfox vs. Torafuzar (started) Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** Curses used * Spells used * * Abilities used * * *Hand-to-Hand Combat Navigation